csofandomcom-20200223-history
M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun (Wikipedia) is a heavy machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M134 Minigun is an American heavy machine gun fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It boasts very high firepower and rate of fire. However, it is very heavy and takes 1.5 seconds to open fire. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *Large magazine capacity (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Very heavy *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire (except Predator edition) *Expensive *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites that usually the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in closed area such as in vents. *Avoid wandering around with M134. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 6600 ~ 13200 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. *Use Dead Run ability to use run-and-hit tactic. *Keep on left click half way to prepare yourself for zombie's sudden attack. *If using Minigun Predator, keeps on right click (Standby mode) so you can start shooting when zombies are coming. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill the zombies with easy when using this weapon. Variants *'M134 Christmas' - Can be obtained during Christmas event only. *'M134 Predator' - Secondary fire has the ability to roll as shoot stand by action. It is 3% lighter than the original weapon but it is less accurate by 4%. *'Zhu Bajie Minigun' - Has the accuracy of Minigun Predator (42%), lower recoil (-1%) and lighter (-4% weight) but it does lower damage (-1). Events China :4 Dec 2013 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event. Taiwan/Hongkong :13 Aug 2013 M134 Minigun X-mas was added into Code box alongside MG3 X-mas with 400% chance event for permanent. :18 Mar 2014 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event. Japan :23 May 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event. Singapore/Malaysia :19 May 2011 M134 Minigun was released alongside Zombie: The Mutation. :7 ~ 20 Dec 2011 This machine gun was resold for permanent with 40% discount. :21 Dec 2011 ~ 4 Jan 2012 M134 Christmas Edition was sold for permanent only. :21 Nov 2012 ~ 5 Dec 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event alongside Dust2A map. :4 Dec 2013 M134 Christmas Edition was resold. Indonesia :28 Mar ~ 11 Apr 2012 Collect 3000 kill points with M134 Minigun and receive M134 Predator Edition. This task was counted only in room with 4 players and more, and kill points are counted as follows: *1 kill point: Kill 1 bot in any modes or kill 1 zombie in Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Kill 1 player in Original/Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch/Zombie: The Union. *15 kill points: Kill 1 zombie in Zombie: The Original/Zombie: The Mutation/Zombie: The Hero. Reference :18 Dec 2012 Minigun X-Mas was released alongside MG3 X-Mas and Oilrig. Turkey :7 Aug 2013 This weapon was released alongside K3, Abyss2, Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction. :18 Dec 2013 M134 Christmas Edition was released. Users Counter-terrorist: *Seal Team 6 *SAS Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carried by a guerrilla member in the Zombie: The Union poster. *Midwest Militia. *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. Human Scenario: *Titan: Heavily-armored soldier equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. *Heavy Titan: Mini-boss equiped with M134 Predator. Metal Arena: *Tanker: As main weapon. Comparison to MG3 Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) *More stable than MG3 when full auto firing. Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Cannot fire instantly (must spin the barrel before shooting or standing-by for M134EX) Gallery M134 Minigun= m134 viewmodel.png|View model File:M134.gif|Shoot and reload m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model mini.jpeg|Korea poster File:M134_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M134ex_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto File:Zombie2_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster Bot heavy idle.png|A Titan carries an M134 De rats 20120616 1650480.jpg|In-game screenshot m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 526807 314615351987047 1089871853 n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting m134upgradekp.png|Korea upgrade event poster. Note that you can also upgrade the Christmas version minigun.jpg|Ditto, with Nata Knife Minigun_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Snapshot_20131015_1309350.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Reload sound |-| Christmas= File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person model File:M134_xmas_worldmodel.png|Third person model File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model M134_xmas.gif|Shoot and reload m134xmasmoel.jpg|Ditto File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon m134xmaskr.jpg|Korea poster Xmasmgkp.png|Ditto 20121226tt_3.jpg|China poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan resale poster Xmas sale 2013.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia resale, 2013 Mg3_minigun_xmas_turkey_poster.jpg|Turkey poster |-| Predator= File:M134ex_viewmodel.png|View model File:M134ex_worldmodel.png|World model 934169_464670656941630_2036188878_n.jpg|Ditto De dust2 20121121 1702560.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134ex_hud.png|HUD icon twm134poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Minigun_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale predatorkp.png|Korea poster |-| Zhu Bajie= zhu_bajie_idle.png|View model File:Zhu_bajie_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Monkeywpnset1.gif|Shoot and reload Monkey set nightmare event japan poster.png|Japan poster |-| Trivia *When running out of ammo, the minigun will not start reloading the gun until the user presses the fire or reload button. *If a user reloads this weapon, his/her move speed will further be decreased. It also happens with the standby mode of the Predator variant. *There's a sound bug where the user who switches view from a player firing or revving up the Minigun to another player will still hear it looping until the next round starts or the former stops it. *Instead of holding the M134 by the chainsaw grip and joystick like in-game, most shop model previews holds the minigun as if it has a pistol grip. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Terror weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants